Alcohol and Chocolate
by mrscarstairs
Summary: Jem is left to his own devices when faced with a Tessa he doesn't know how to navigate. Post-CP2


**A/N: Hey there lovelies! So this is for the flawless angel-gidget, who prompted me with the following: Jem is left alone with a tipsy!Tessa :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of course, but the plot I came up with for the fic!**

* * *

Out of all the alterations in the mundane world since Jem's admittance to the Brotherhood, the Shadowhunter found that the most disturbing, yet familiar change happened to be the world's unconditional love of gin and drink. Even back in his Victorian years, Jem had witnessed quite a variety of people succumbing to the allure of alcohol and its pleasurable properties, and although there were some occasional mishaps, he had never partaken in anything considerably sinful or outrageous.

It wasn't until Tessa coerced him to a night out in New York City that Jem truly caught a glimpse of what had become of the taverns he had once yanked Will out of so many years ago. He couldn't help but stare at the neon signs and flashing strobe lights lining the sidewalk as Tessa dragged him to the front of the line, where a tall, burly man with a shock of dark curls was blocking the entrance with his arms crossed. He was as wide as a wrecking ball, and even Jem felt intimidated by his looming presence.

They must have appeared old enough without identification, for the man stepped aside with a half-shrug and allowed them into the club—or perhaps it was the way Tessa smiled and tossed her hair back just slightly, her arm through Jem's and her eyelids lowered just enough to intrigue the bouncer in front of them. Jem supposed he could have felt jealous, or at least shocked, but he had to admit that he rather enjoyed the way Tessa played the guards like puppets. It was different, but he liked it.

They entered the room together, and Jem's eyes widened at the sight before him. To their left was a dance floor, darkened markedly so every writhing body moving against each other appeared as nothing more than dancing black and white outlines. When Jem scanned the club, he picked up on a booth in the farthest corner, as well as a dark-skinned man with a large pair of headphones positioned behind a stack of cd's and laptop equipment. The music was so loud and electric that Jem could feel it vibrating through his shoes and into his bones. He knew he would be deaf by the time they returned home.

"Jem, over here!" Tessa called, and when Jem turned around, he spotted her positioned on a stool at the bar, her elbows propped up on the counter behind her. She was wearing a black, low-cut blouse that shimmered in the iridescent lighting above them, and Jem couldn't help but stare for a moment as she waved him over. He barely felt his feet move before he found himself standing next to her, their bodies so close he could feel the warmth of her heat brushing his skin like the edges of a flame. She reminded him then of a siren luring her sailor to his death, and he would happily drown for her.

"What do you think? Different, isn't it?" she asked him, casually pulling her hair to one side and lying it across her left shoulder. Her gray eyes were more expressive than usual as she ordered a drink from the bartender.

Jem smiled. "I do not have the faintest idea what to say right now, except that I am not used to the modern world just yet. You seem to have acquainted yourself nicely, though, hm?"

Tessa's lips pressed into a thin line as she spun around on the stool, reaching to grab her glass which was now half-filled with a light, honey-colored liquid. "I have chosen to blend in," she said in a bored tone. "New York has changed increasingly over the years, but this was my home once upon a time."

"True," Jem replied, seating himself next to her. He watched through the flashing array of dance lights as Tessa downed her first drink in one swallow, oddly impressive to witness. She grimaced for a second before placing the empty glass back on its wet napkin. "Tessa, what exactly are you doing?" he asked her worriedly when he noticed her ordering another drink.

Tessa placed her hand on Jem's knee and he jumped, feeling her touch as if there were no jeans to divide their skin. "James," she whispered so low that he barely heard her over the blasting music. Her eyes glinted dangerously. "Have you ever done shots before?"

"Um, I don't think so, no," he answered, and when he turned his head back towards the counter, he noticed that the bartender had laid out a row of small glasses, sitting side by side in front of them. The man, a bearded fellow with a fedora and a broken nametag, pulled out a bottle of vodka and another drink Jem couldn't identify. He began to fill each glass, grinning as Tessa picked up the first one the moment it was full.

"They call it a Kamikaze," she explained, before tilting her head back and downing the alcohol in one fell swoop. Jem laughed. "It's one part vodka, one part triple sec, and one part lime juice," she added, though her statement was laced with a slight slur. "And I am going to experience what each of these shots have to offer."

"Tessa," Jem said with a chuckle, "are you drunk?"

"No," she responded, shooting him a weird look. "I am most certainly not drunk. I'm just drunk."

Jem fought back another burst of laughter, still enamored with her despite this strange side of her. He watched in rapture as she did two more shots, and giggled when she nearly spilled some from her third glass. "These glasses are so tiny," she whined, moving her hand up Jem's thigh. He coughed and fidgeted nervously. "I can barely see them!"

Jem had seen Will drunk once at a Christmas party, and of all the things he had suspected, he had been wrong in believing that Will would be a happy drunk, generally giddy and carefree. Instead, he had turned out to be a sleepy drunk, and had passed out merely moments after intoxication. Tessa, on the other hand…

"Well, at least you are a happy drunk," he remarked, brushing some of her sweaty hair out of her eyes, ever protective of his Tessa. The girl took two of her fingers and walked them up Jem's leg until she reached his hip, and jabbed his side playfully.

"Poke." Tessa giggled and touched him again. "Pokedy poke." Her eyes widened until they were practically the size of dinner plates, and she gasped. "Are you ticklish, Jem?"

Jem smiled affectionately and grasped her hand before she could stab him a third time with her finger. "No, dear, I'm not." He paid the bartender and lifted Tessa from her stool. "We should go now, before you do something you will regret in the morning. Come on, love."

Tessa, as he expected she would, did not like this idea very much, and struggled against him the whole walk home. She couldn't fight off his Shadowhunter grip though, and before they knew it, Jem was unlocking the door to their apartment, feeling the cool breeze from the air conditioner hit their skin upon entry. His feet and arms were killing him from the strenuous trip home, and he nearly fainted at the sight of their bedroom, comforting and inviting. However, he had to make sure Tessa was all right first.

Jem helped Tessa kick off her shoes, and asked her if she needed any water or food. "No, no, no," she said with a sly grin. "But I do need some assistance with this." She tugged at her blouse.

Jem's cheeks flamed up, and he ran a hand through his hair anxiously. Of course she would make this impossible for him. "Surely you can undress yourself on your own, Tess?"

She shook her head so hard her pins flew out of her curls and clattered to the living room floor, spinning on the wood. She blinked rapidly, as if trying to adjust her vision, and reached for Jem's hands, guiding them to her shirt. "I need help, James," she begged, pouting her bottom lip. Jem groaned, caught between the side of him that wanted to tuck her into bed with a nice blanket and a cup of tea, and the more demanding, embarrassing half that wanted desperately to adhere to her wishes. _No,_ he thought firmly, _Tessa is not herself right now. She will be ashamed enough as it is tomorrow morning. Just help her change, and then let her sleep_.

"Fine, how about this?" Jem slowly unbuttoned her blouse, trying to think about anything but the skin of her stomach as he removed her shirt. She watched it drop to the floor with narrowed eyes, and met his gaze.

"You're good at that," she said with a smirk. "Your hands are so gentle, but…skilled. And you play the violin so beautifully. You know you must be good with your hands." She grinned and kissed his cheek, her bra brushing against his chest. Angel, help him make it through this!

"Tessa, dear, you need to put on a night shirt or something," he urged her, leading her to their bedroom so she could sift through her dresser. She stopped on the threshold and glanced at the bed before turning to point a finger at him in an accusatory fashion.

"I see what you are doing, Jem," she said, all of her words melting together. "Very well, I accept your offer to sex."

Jem's mouth dropped open in pure shock. "I wasn't—I mean, that is not at all what I—I didn't mean—"

Tessa snickered and placed her hands on the waistband of his jeans. "You are so cute when you're aroused."

"Tessa!"

She took a step back, eyes filled with hurt. If it weren't for the awkward situation they were in at that moment, he would have laughed at how closely she resembled a puppy whose owner had just snatched away her toy. "You don't want me?" she muttered, lip trembling.

Jem floundered for the right words, but they evaded him as usual. "Of course I do, but not with you like this. Tess, you won't even remember tonight, most likely, and I would never take advantage of you while in such a state. You know that."

Silence. Tessa's face shifted through a few different emotions before it seemed to settle on joy, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling into his shoulder. "You are so sweet, Jem. Like a piece of candy. A chocolate bar of kindness."

Jem smiled at her odd analogy and guided her to their bed, helping her under the covers. "I will wait tonight," Tessa proclaimed, jabbing her finger in the air, her face buried in the pillow. "But, tomorrow, the sex is happening."

Jem climbed in after her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. She sighed and relaxed against him, making him feel like the only thing keeping her safe and protected for that one minute. She was asleep by the time he replied, but he didn't mind. He loved the peaceful smile on her face, a ghost of a laugh still resting on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me your thoughts! I love feedback, as most of you know by now, and it makes my day to hear your reactions. Thanks guys! I am now off to work on chapter 10 of Shadow Self :)**


End file.
